


The death of the prince

by That_phan_who_writes_stuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Battle, Death, F/M, Jason Grace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_phan_who_writes_stuff/pseuds/That_phan_who_writes_stuff
Summary: How the demigods handle Jason's death. After ToA





	The death of the prince

A scream of agony ripped through the air. 

"Pipes!" Leo yelled from across the field. He was obviously under the impression that Piper was the one who had been injured. Nico saw a figure wreathed in flames running across the now open field, making sure to avoid the bodies.  


"Pipes, are you... oh gods," he sobbed, finally noticing Jason's body. He looked desperately at Nico. "Is he..." he gulped, unable to finish. The son of Hades nodded numbly. Jason Grace was dead. His friend. His brother. The clouds darkened and rain fell as the sky wept for its fallen prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I may update this and add his funeral


End file.
